A Princess Valentine's Day
by ZEKI FOR LIFE
Summary: This is just a cute little thing I decided to write. Enjoy, nya!


**Hello dear reader! I hope you're ready for Valentine's xD I'll be trying to post as many stories as possible for it, nya!**

Yuujirou sighed and sat down on his bed, "It'll be Valentin's Day soon, Tohru. Do you know what president Arisada has planned for us?" He asked his best friend/roommate, Tohru Kouno.

"I haven't heard anything about it." The bluenette answered, looking adorably confused.

 _He's so cute! No Yuujirou you must suppress these feeling for him..._ Yuujirou shook his head and spoke, "Exactly! That means it's going to be very bad. Who knows what he has planned." Yuujirou said dramatically, making Tohru giggle, and dried his hair.

 _He's so sexy with wet hair... No! Bad Tohru! Yuujirou is your very straight best friend! Don't think about him in weird ways!_ Tohru slapped his cheeks and went to study at his desk. At that exact moment Mikoto burst through the door to the two's room.

"Guys do you know what that devil has planned for us?" Mikoto panted, the blond and bluenette shook their heads, "He's going to you two do a yuri skit on stage and I'm going to be given to the student who wins a contest to have a date for the day!" Mikoto looked frantic, perfect for teasing.

"I wonder what your girlfriend would think of you going on a date with another guys?" Yuujirou said in a wondering tone, an evil smirk on his face as he got out his phone and pretended to dial Meagumi's number. He pressed call, "Ah, Meagumi-san. We're having a festival at our school for Valentine's Day, you should come surprise Mikoto. Alright see you then, bye." By the time the blond hung up, Mikoto was foaming at the mouth and had passed out.

"Yuu, you're terrible. Who did you even call?" Tohru tried to stop from giggling.

"You. So you can go ahead and delete that voicemail." Yuujirou replied and soon the two of them were laughing quite hard, luckily by the time Mikoto came to they were busy studying.

The day most students were looking forward to had arrived, Valentine's. Yuujirou and Tohru were rehearsing their act when Mikoto burst through the door in tears followed by a good looking blond with green eyes, who was smiling. The other two princesses rolled their eyes and started teasing him again until he eventually cried even more and left, followed again by the green eyed guy.

The skit went well and was a huge success. The two princesses were heading back to their room when Yuujirou said he had to go somewhere first, Tohru nodded and they parted ways.

Yuujirou hoped he would be able to get what he needed to and that they weren't sold out. When he got back to their room and found Tohru blushing while reading a letter, most likely sent from Sayaka.

"What does she say?"

"O-oh, Yuujirou... She um, she asks how you're doing and, um, if we're still together." Tohru replied, his blush darkening and spreading to his neck.

"Um, about that Tohru... I need to talk to you." Yuujirou's eyes avoided the bluenette's. Before Tohru could say or do anything, the blond shoved a red rose and a stuffed bear in the other's hands, then buried himself under his covers on the top bunk.

"Yuujirou... I have something to confess..." The blue haired boy began and took a deep breath, "I'm in love with you to. Ever since we kissed I haven't been-" Tohru was unable to finish his love confession, because Yuujirou had him pinned under him on his bed in a flash, sealing the other's lips with his own.

Sadly Yuujirou broke their first mutual kiss to say, "I too have been unable to stop thinking about you." And then resumed kissing him.

The blond nibbled on the other's bottom lip, requesting entrance. Tohru was confused, not knowing what to do and thus not letting Yuujirou's tongue invade his mouth. The blond rolled his eyes and pinched one of the bluenette's nipples through his shirt, causing Tohru to gasp and moan and allowing the blond to slide his tongue into the blue haired boy's mouth.

They continued to make out until they ran out of breath. When Yuujirou pulled away from the other he stared at him, taking in what only he could do to the bluenette; Tohru lie there panting with a deep crimson blush lighting up his whole face, his beautiful eyes full of lust and want. As Yuujirou's eyes went lower he noticed that his fellow princess was really excited down there - not that he wasn't himself - and decided to tease him a bit.

"Oh my Tohruko-chan, you're already so hard~" Yuujirou purred in the other's ear before licking the shell and hearing him let out a satisfying moan. He then moved to Tohru's neck, marking him as his.

Yuujirou quickly discarded the bluenette's clothes to the side of the bed. He licked his lips when his eyes fell upon Tohru's fully erect member, dripping with precum.

The blond bent down and licked it a few times before taking him into his mouth.

Soon he developed a rhythm of sucking, licking and bobbing. Tohru gripped Yuujirou's hair, a warning that he would cum soon. Yuujirou, not realizing it was a warning confined sucking, until Tohru climaxed, spilling his hot sticky seed into the other's mouth.

At first Yuujirou gagged, not liking the taste too much, but eventually he began swallowing. When Tohru caught his breath and opened his eyes once more, he noticed Yuujirou was under the covers with him.

They said their goodnights and went to bed.

 **-The End!-**

 **I know I know it wasn't that great, nya! I'm sorry! But I'm not that great at writing this sort of thing and I have a wisdom tooth growing in so it hurts pretty damn bad... See you in the next fic I write *Kamuis away***


End file.
